


What happens when you stop a stranger's wedding

by escailyy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, On the Run, Running Away, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escailyy/pseuds/escailyy
Summary: Small drabble based on the prompt "you stop a wedding, with a heartfelt love confession, only to realize... You're at the wrong wedding"Rey wanted to save Finn, She just should have double-checked the names outside the venue before saying "I oppose"Au where Ben Solo was praying for someone to get him out of this mess of a wedding and in enters a tiny biker girl and does just that. It's official, he's found his only hope.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 29
Kudos: 216





	What happens when you stop a stranger's wedding

Stopping the wrong wedding was never in Rey's plans... Neither was ending up with a hot giant in her apartment. But that's how things happened.

\----24 hours earlier----

To be fair she should have checked the names outside the venue. But she'd been so sure Finn was making a mistake marrying Kaydel. Hell, even Kaydel was sure Finn was making a mistake, but they were too scared to stand up to Kaydel's family. So with her friends' happiness in mind Rey decided that instead of being Finn's Best Woman, she was going to storm that venue and raise hell.

Too bad she got lost on her way to the wedding and ended up arriving just a little late at the fancy corporate venue Kaydel's parents paid for. Who in the world wanted to get married in the middle of Chandrilla's shopping district?.

Rey definitely should have paid attention to the hour of the wedding too. But she was nervous, practicing her big 'I oppose' speech in her head took a lot of concentration and Rey didn't want to lose her nerve when she saw Finn's cinnamon-roll face. So when she opened the double doors in her and said it, Rey was consciously trying not to look at anybody.

"You can't marry her," Rey said with all her strength opening the big double doors of the fancy church she could hear the gasps from all the congregation "First of all because I know you're being pressured into this and I love you! Groom or no Groom you need to stop this wedding" Rey sent a pity look at the veiled bride, without bothering to question why Kaydel looked a lot taller, still trying not to look at Finn because then she would cry " because if you marry her you'll be breaking my heart and I thought I could live without you, but it turns out that I can't! Not like this when I know you'll be miserable for the rest of your life if you don't stop this all right now" 

And that's when Rey lifted her eyes and realized she was at the wrong wedding. 

Which you know would have been fine if the tall hot groom hadn't left his angry bride at the altar and run up to Rey with pure relief in his face "I love you too" he said loud enough for people to hear him, "I thought I lost you forever" and then he turned around and announced to his bride, an Amazon woman that looked like she could kill Rey that their wedding was off "I am really sorry Phasma, you can't stop true love" he said sounding anything but sorry picking Rey up and spinning her around in a truly romantic move.

"What are you doing?" Rey hissed into his neck 

"Just help me, kidnap me, kill me now, I don't know just don't make me go back there and marry her" the groom-who-was-definitely-not-Finn murmured into her hair pleadingly "please you're my only hope" 

And because in the history of bizarre Rey was a sucker for puppy dog eyes she agreed reluctantly " can you ride a Harley?" 

The groom shrugged "I can ride anything with wheels, Dad's a car junkie"

"Then let's get out of here, I left the bike running outside" with that she took his hand and dragged him out of the church " I'm Rey by the way, Rey Kenobi" 

"Ky....Ben, Ben Solo" 

And hand in hand they ran out of the church to the sound of the cheering of the groom's side of the guests.

"So God really does listen to my voicemails" Someone who looked suspiciously like frequently-on-tv senator Leia Organa shouted in the distance

Rey offered Ben Finn's helmet and refused his offer to drive, wondering what in the world possessed her to steal Ben Solo away in her bike. Riding off in the general direction of her motel because she had no idea what to do next.

"Wait! Ben Solo as in Han Solo's wayward asshole son?" Rey screeched when they got off the bike "oh my gosh, that means your bride is Phasma Storm, the Olympic medallist, I stopped a celebrity wedding! I stopped a dynastic, celebrity wedding" Rey was not entering in panic mode. She just needed to eat something, where was McDonald's when you needed it?.

"Yes you did, but to be fair, you might have also reintroduced my family to religion" Ben shrugged sounding incredibly satisfied "I'm pretty sure they all started believing in a higher power when you stopped me from saying I do" 

"Stop smiling like that, this is serious Ben," she said his name like they had known each other for years "what possessed you to run away with me anyway?" 

"You really don't know who I am, you scavenger?" He chuckled a bit more "let's summarize it this way, I'm the screwed up heir of a screwed up family that's always in the media spotlight, my family hates me, my co-workers hate me, my boss was practically forcing me to marry his nice in order to leave his supersized law firm to me, a woman who by the way, thinks that I don't know about her monogamous relationship with my best man. All for a job that will suck what's left of my soul" 

"Wait really? You were going to marry her knowing that?" Rey was torn between outrage and pity "no offense but your life sounds awful and that's coming from someone who spent most of her life in foster care" 

"oh and to top it all off the day of my wedding I woke up and realized having everything I always wanted was just the start of a lifelong nightmare" Then Ben decided to plunge Rey deeper into the rabbit hole "The point is that you saved my life and from now on I'm your responsibility" 

"Wait, no, no way I'm not taking responsibility for your life, you're an adult, deal with the fallout yourself" of all the entitled infuriating things to say! How dare he "you don't even know me!" 

"Sure I do, you're the girl who released me from a life long bondage to the dark side" Ben shrugged "since my life is over, I'm taking a vacation and you're in charge of me now, call it an early midlife crisis"

"I am not" Rey fumed sparking another round of a happy Ben treating her like a genie who granted wishes 

And after one more hour in his company, Rey wasn't any closer to a solution, he'd handed her his credit card, car keys, house keys, phone, everything! and instructed her to fix his life. What Ben Solo needed wasn't Rey, he needed cold hard therapy and possibly rehab for the drugs he probably was high on. Worse the big oaf refused to tell her what he wanted to do with his life. Completely at ease with simply lounging on her motel bed and looking at her with the deep puppy dog state that was both hot and annoying. 

"So you're an AchToo grad student" Ben hummed with her student ID in hand, lazily picking it up from her nightstand "That's nice, I'll start looking for a place in Takodana" 

"You are not following me back home Ben" Rey groaned.

Oh boy, it was going to be a long summer.


End file.
